


The White Wolf

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Shifter!Jaskier AU [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Pack Cuddles, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Shapeshifter Jaskier | Dandelion, Shapeshifting, Sleepy Cuddles, Wolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Following an unfortunate encounter with a mage, Geralt gets cursed into a wolf. Jaskier and Geralt must travel the Continent in search of someone that can help them.- Can be read as a stand alone
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Shifter!Jaskier AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907506
Comments: 76
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back to a longer story! Took me long enough. If you're still with me and this AU then thank you! If you're new then welcome! 
> 
> Honestly there isn't much here that references the other six parts. Probably The Shape of Love and Howling of Wolves are the most important if you do want to read the others... but I don't think they are necessary? I just wanted to make Geralt a wolf for a bit.

The cloud of sparkling dust settled on the floor and Geralt was nowhere to be seen. The last Jaskier had seen of his boyfriend, he’d been thrown against the wall, barely able to move his fingers to form Quen in time before his head knocked against the stone. There was no witcher in the room now. Just a pile of bloodstained white fur in the corner of the room. 

Jaskier snarled and sniffed the air. He could smell Geralt but something was wrong. Geralt reeked of wet dog. Jaskier growled, low and menacing, at the sorcerer in front of them. The man had been luring children away from their homes in the dead of night using all sorts of sweet treats. Then at night he was pulling their dreams from their minds and using them for fuck knows what. The children were returning to their homes as lifeless ghosts of their former selves, and thus a witcher and his trusted companion had been hired. 

“I’m no fool, bard.” The sorcerer spat. “I can sense your magic. 

Jaskier let his sharp teeth show as he snarled again. He let his magic loose and there was a sickening crunch of bones. Jaskier’s thick russet fur melted away into long red feathers. He spread his wings as a thick black mane grew along he neck. He roared at the sorcerer and struck both talons across his chest, balancing on the large lion paws of his hind legs. The sorcerer was thrown backwards as dark blood seeped through his clothing. The attack had caught him off guard. Jaskier stalked forward, his front talons clacking on the wooden floor. This human had stolen Jaskier’s mate and they had to pay. 

The scent of blood was thick in the air and all he knew was the hunt. 

The prey was wounded. It was an easy kill. 

He screeched as he prepared to land the final blow but a large snowy white wolf with glowing amber eyes suddenly stood between him and the prey. 

Amber eyes. 

Jaskier knew those eyes. 

Geralt.

He let his magic loose and shifted back into a wolf. There was just something about Geralt being in wolf form that ignited all his pack instincts. He didn’t know whether Geralt was stuck as a wolf or could shift between animals, but Jaskier knew he would match Geralt no matter what. 

The thought gave him pause. He wondered whether it was an instinct of his people, lost and long forgotten. Were there ever groups of shifters? Were they still alive? Or was he alone… He’d always felt so alone. Jaskier nudged his head under Geralt’s snout and whined. Geralt huffed and butted Jaskier’s head. Jaskier did his best wolfy grin and then mouthed at Geralt’s nose before rolling over onto his back with a wag of his tail. 

Geralt gave a quick bark and then looked pointedly between Jaskier and mage. Jaskier tilted his head, wondering how Geralt still managed to look unimpressed even as a wolf. Jaskier snorted and rolled back onto his paws. He glanced around the room, his clothes were still at the inn. Geralt’s clothes appeared to have disappeared when he was changed into a wolf; lucky bastard. He spotted a long cloak hanging up on the wall and wagged his tail. He leapt up on his hind legs and pulled at the cloak with his teeth. When he was covered nicely by the heavy material he shifted back into his human form with a crack of his bones. 

The cloak was thick, grey and woollen. It had a large hood, reminiscent of the cloaks the elves used. He wrapped it round his shoulders and then grinned at Geralt. 

“Hello, dearest. I know you’re the White Wolf and all, but isn’t this taking it a bit too far?” He reached out with his hand and Geralt bumped it with his snout. He gave Geralt a quick scratch behind the ears. “Can you shift?”

Geralt tilted his head. 

Jaskier frowned and stuck his tongue out as he tried to figure out a way to explain it. It was like trying to explain how to blink or breathe or… just exist. “Umm, ah, think of Roach? Try and feel her hooves, her mane?”

Geralt’s snout scrunch up and he let out a snarl. 

“No?”

Geralt shook his head, one ear twitched and Jaskier couldn’t help but coo. Geralt growled at that. 

“I’m sorry!” He said, not really sorry at all. “But, my love, you look so cute!”

Another growl. 

“Oh stop it. You’re trying to be all scary witcher and it’s not working. You are adorable and I can turn into a dragon so shush.” He bopped Geralt on the nose and gave him another scratch behind the ears. Geralt’s tail began to wag. Geralt looked behind him and snarled, clearly not enjoying the way his body was betraying his feelings. He also looked as if he was about to start chasing his tail. He was baring his teeth, snarling as the tail flicked on the stone floor. Jaskier took pity on him and knelt down so he could cup his wolf’s face in his hands. “Geralt, darling?”

Geralt blinked and looked up at him. 

“There you go. The instincts might feel a bit strong at first but we’ll work it out alright?” Jaskier buried in face in Geralt’s fur, his own instincts to shift back into a wolf were almost overwhelming him, but Geralt needed him human. It was easier to explain things to his newly wolf companion when he could use words. It was also nice to be able to snuggle in Geralt’s fur for a change. “Do you know how to fix this?”

Geralt shook his head.

“I shouldn’t have killed the mage, should I?” Jaskier asked with a sigh.

Another head shake and a whine. 

Jaskier kissed Geralt’s head. “In my defence, witcher. I thought he’d killed you!” Geralt licked his face and he grimaced. “Geralt! Oh gods, that went up my nose!”

Geralt wagged his tail and pounced. Jaskier was knocked back onto the ground and Geralt’s tongue was drooling all over his face, which would have been fine if Geralt’s tongue didn’t feel so coarse against his skin. “Oi, no! Get off you big lump!” 

Geralt nipped at his ear and sat back down, his tail thumped noisily against the stone floor. 

Jaskier sighed and grabbed Geralt’s swords from where they’d clattered on the floor. Jaskier hummed. Geralt’s clothes and medallion had changed with him but his swords had not. At least his magic was consistent. Geralt head-butted his leg and they finally fled the tower together. It felt strange being the one on two feet instead of four but they’d faced worse things in their two years travelling together. 

Two years…

Had it really been so long? He’d been with Geralt for two whole years… not mentioning the little blip of his mother’s horrendous return into his life. He shuddered at the memory. Yeah, they’d definitely been through worse together. 

* * *

As they approached the town Geralt snorted and laid down on the ground, resting his head on his big white paws. Jaskier glanced over his shoulder at the wolf with a scowl before he realised why Geralt had stopped. He grinned and walked back to pet Geralt’s head. Geralt’s tail thumped heavily against the ground as Jaskier gave him a scratch behind the ear. Geralt still looked put out by his tail’s reaction to affection but now seemed resigned to the fact he could no longer mask his happier feelings. 

“Well isn’t this a turn of events. I’m normally the one that has to wait outside!” Jaskier announced with a laugh. 

Geralt let out a low growl and mouthed at Jaskier’s fingers. 

“Ouch! Sharp teeth, Geralt. You’re not exactly a pup, dear heart,” Jaskier chided. 

Geralt’s ears flicked and Jaskier was pretty sure the strange snuffling noise was Geralt trying to laugh at him. 

“Stay here. I’ll go and get our stuff,” he sighed and looked down at himself. The cloak wasn’t exactly modest and whilst he had very little shame over his body, most humans wouldn’t appreciate him walking around town with his dick out. “Next time we are keeping my clothes in a pack and not back at the inn.”

Geralt barked and his tongue hung out of his mouth as he wagged his tail. 

“Yeah yeah, go on, laugh at your poor suffering boyfriend.” 

Geralt barked again and jumped up to lick Jaskier’s face, placing both paws on Jaskier’s shoulders. Jaskier just ruffled Geralt’s fur and kissed his snout. 

“I’ll be back soon, love.” 

He wrapped the cloak around him in a feeble attempt to cover himself up and trudged back to the inn. He did get some bizarre looks from the villagers but he did his best to ignore them. Had they never seen a bard wearing just a cloak and witcher’s swords before? He scoffed. They were amateurs. He tried to sneak up to their room at the inn but the bloody innkeeper spotted him. 

“Oi, where do you think you’re going?” 

Jaskier spun around, only just remembering to keep his hands gripped on the cloak to stop it from flying open. He still had Geralt’s swords in their holder in his hand and he held them up for the innkeeper to see. “I’m a friend of the witcher’s. Jaskier? The bard? You might have heard of me?”

“Toss a Coin?” The innkeeper asked and Jaskier let out a sigh of relief. 

“Ah, yes. That’s the one,” He sang a couple of lines just to prove his point. “And umm, well. Geralt… Geralt was looking after my lute for me whilst I was… away?”

“Away?”

“Yeah,” Jaskier winced. It was a terrible story and he was ashamed. “But you see, I really need to get it back.”

“Did the witcher take your clothes too?” The innkeeper asked with a smirk, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Jaskier felt his cheeks heat up and it took all his control not to shift back into a mouse. He laughed nervously and tugged the cloak tighter around his chest. “Well, funny you should say that.” 

“Those his swords?”

“Yes! Yes they are. I ran into him on the path just outside of town. He’s dealt with your mage problem, but ah. Umm. Spells! He was hit by a spell and it’s really not very pretty so he asked me to collect our… his.. belongings. So I’m just…” He pointed to the stairs and the innkeeper waved his hand. “Thank you ever so much, kind sir. May all the gods praise you!”

“Just go, bard.”

Jaskier gave a quick bow and then flew up the stairs, two steps at at time. Once inside the room he got dressed and quickly gathered up their belongings before heading back out to fetch Roach. The conversation with the stable girl went just as well as the one with the innkeeper and Jaskier barely remembered the story he’d woven only a few minutes before, but he was gone and heading back towards the forest before anyone else could question him. 

He didn’t ride Roach but it was easier with her carrying the bags and his lute. Once he was out of sight from the townsfolk he considered shifting back into a wolf. Whatever the mage had hit Geralt with was driving him crazy, but they still needed to find a solution to Geralt’s wolf problem so regretfully he remained on two feet. He huffed and dragged his feet as they headed back to where he’d left Geralt. How did people cope with being in one form all the time? It was so boring!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Animal death and blood

Geralt gnawed at the venison shank that he gripped between his paws. Geralt had stalked a doe with ease through the forest, combining his tracker skills as a witcher and his new wolf senses. Taking the prey down had been harder. He was used to fighting with swords not his teeth and he’d tripped over his paws more than once trying to pounce but eventually dinner had been his. He tried not to think about the raw meat he was consuming but the more human part of his mind still recoiled as he tore the carcass to shreds with his teeth. He was hungry though. They hadn’t eaten since breakfast and even then it hadn’t been much. 

His ears twitched as he heard a twig break nearby. He stared into the darkness of the trees, and sure enough the sound of Jaskier’s endless chatter floated through the air and Geralt could smell his honied chamomile scent from where he was resting. Geralt huffed and went back to his dinner. Jaskier would see to Roach, there was fuck all Geralt could do to help. 

Jaskier burst into camp wearing one of his many doublets, judging by the shapes of the fabric it was one of his dark blue ones but for Geralt, colour was but a distant memory. Unfortunately, his hearing had only gotten better. Jaskier was humming away as he always did, until the moment he saw Geralt. Jaskier squinted at him in the darkness. 

“Is that… blood?” 

Geralt barked and looked over at the rest of the carcass, hoping Jask could see it in the darkness. To this surprise, Jaskier just started laughing. 

“Oh wow, Geralt. It didn’t take you long to get the hang of this did it?” 

Geralt let out a low growl. 

“Oi, none of that. It’s a compliment!” Jaskier knelt in front of him and buried his face in Geralt’s fur.

Geralt could feel Jaskier’s fingers grip into his fur. It felt… not unpleasant, similar to how it felt when Jaskier brushed his hair. He could see why Jaskier enjoyed it so much. Geralt bumped his head against Jaskier’s and nipped at his ear. 

“I missed you too, dear heart.” Jaskier kissed his nose and then began to strip off his clothes. 

Geralt gave a short quick bark and tilted his head. 

“I’m hungry,” Jaskier whined. “but I am not eating that as a human, my stomach wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

Geralt snorted. Jaskier’s explanation made sense. He’d never really thought about it before. Jaskier tended to just steal from Geralt’s plate when he was in animal form, although Geralt couldn’t help but remember how Jaskier had gobbled down an entire deer in one bite when he’d shifted into a dragon. He certainly wouldn’t manage that as a human, Jaskier barely finished his own plate of food when he was human. 

Once Jaskier clothes were tucked into Roach’s bags and the mare was safely tied to a nearby tree, he shifted. Geralt couldn’t see the dark coppery colour of his fur but he could picture it clearly in his mind along with Jaskier’s never-changing blue eyes. 

Jaskier barked happily as he landed on four paws and he pounced at Geralt. Geralt snarled as he was pushed over onto his back and Jaskier bit at his ears. Geralt tried to bat Jaskier away but the shifter was more practiced with his wolf form and Geralt was still struggling to get control of all four paws. He huffed as Jaskier’s collapsed on top of him with a howl. 

Geralt howled back before he could stop himself then snapped his jaw shut with an audible clack of teeth. He snarled at Jaskier who had rolled off him onto his back and was yapping away in a sort of strange laugh. Geralt snorted and went back to his dinner, turning his back on the other wolf. Jaskier whined and trotted over to him but Geralt kept turning away. If Jaskier wanted to laugh at his misery then he could find his own deer to eat. Jaskier let another long pitiful whine and nudged Geralt’s head with his muzzle. 

When Geralt looked over at him Jaskier was doing his best wolfy version of a pout, his eyes were wide and he looked miserable. Even in this form Geralt couldn’t say no to his mate. He nodded towards the rest of the meat. Jaskier barked and wagged his tail as he dug into his dinner. Geralt watched Jaskier for a few minutes, feeling oddly satisfied that he had managed to provide for them both. It had been his hunt, his kill. 

The wolf instincts were different. He was still him, and he still felt human enough but there was a calmness to being a wolf that he hadn’t anticipated. It didn’t matter about coin, or lodgings, or monsters. He could just… exist. They ate in silence until they’d both had their fill, the rest of the carcass would be taken by scavengers once they’d abandoned it but it was now completely dark and the day had been long. Geralt curled up on the ground with a heavy sigh. Jaskier flopped down next to him, using his back at a pillow and wrapping his tail around Geralt’s front paws. Geralt nudged Jaskier’s back legs with his nose and let out a soft whine. 

Before long they were both snoring soundly in the forest. 

* * *

When Jaskier woke up he was still in wolf form. It was rare for him not to change forms in his sleep. More often than not we went to bed in one form and woke up in another but Geralt’s presence as a wolf seemed to have stabilised his own instincts to shift. He’d learnt more about his shifting in the last few hours than he had in his lifetime. Even the books in Vesemir’s vast library had yielded nothing but Jaskier now knew deep down that shifters were meant to live in packs. He’d guessed that whatever form the pack leader took would dictate the forms of the others. 

Part of him wondered if he’d ever met any shifters and just hadn’t managed to recognise them and he was sure no one would ever suspect a lone shifter. He couldn’t help the howl that tore from him at the break of dawn. He missed Geralt’s family. He missed his pack. They’d met up over winter but it was now nearly summer and he was so alone. Only he wasn’t alone. Geralt joined in with his howl. Jaskier cut himself off and stared at Geralt. Geralt slowly stopped his own howl and then tilted his head at Jaskier. Jaskier barked and bounded over to Geralt, licking and mouthing at his snout. 

Geralt let out a low growl and bit Jaskier on the ear. He rolled over and wagged his tail before finally shifting back to human. He gazed up at Geralt his a dopey fond smile and laughed as the wolf licked his face. He buried his fingers in Geralt’s fur. “Now as adorable as you are, my darling. Shall we try and find another mage?”

Geralt nodded and butted their heads together. 

“Any ideas on where to start, dear witcher?”

Geralt nodded again.

“Excellent! Let me get dressed and see to Roach, then we’ll get going, alright love?”

Geralt’s ear flicked and Jaskier took that as a yes.

* * *

The Temple of Melitele had only been a few days away from the Sorcerers crumbling tower. Jaskier spent his nights as a wolf beside Geralt and his days as a human so he could keep an eye of Roach. Roach was impressively not fazed in the slightest by Geralt’s new canine look. She even seemed to recognise that the wolf was her witcher. Jaskier supposed travelling with a shifter for two years had helped. Jaskier hadn’t been sure where they were travelling until Geralt had insistently tugged at his hand, pulling him through the gates of the temple. 

Nenneke had been fiercely protective of her students when Jaskier nervously approached the temple building with a fucking ginormous wolf by his side but Geralt had just laid down on the ground and wagged his tail as Nenneke stared down at him. 

“Geralt of Rivia?” Nenneke asked the wolf with her hands crossed in front of her chest. 

Geralt nodded. 

“And you are?” Nenneke turned to Jaskier. 

“Jaskier. I’m Geralt’s friend,” Geralt let out a low growl. “and partner.” He amended and scratched Geralt behind the ears. “We’re looking for a mage or sorcerer or someone who can help with umm… well.” He gestured at Geralt. 

“There are no mages here, but I might know someone who will be able to help you with your predicament. How long has he been like this?”

Jaskier frowned as he counted back the days. “Four days?” He glanced at Geralt who gave a quick nod. “Four days.”

“And he still seems like himself?”

Jaskier’s fingers gently tugged at Geralt’s fur as he thought. “Yeah, I think so. He still grumbles when I talk too much, except I know he’s not really mad because he wags his tail!”

Geralt gave a low growl but sure enough his tail was still beating steadily against the ground as Jaskier scratched behind his ears.

“See? It’s brilliant. He absolutely hates it of course. Oh his diet has obviously become a little more raw meat than your average witcher but that’s to be expected,”

“But he’s not becoming feral.”

Jaskier shook his head. “Nah. He’s actually quite cuddly.”

Geralt nipped at his fingers. 

“Oi! Bad Geralt.”

Nenneke looked unimpressed. “Geralt, can you understand me?”

Geralt barked and nodded his head. 

“Remarkable. Unfortunately you’ll have to stay outside. I’ll have a riot on my hands otherwise. Jaskier, you may sleep inside for your stay here.”

Jaskier frowned. “Ah, umm. Well actually, it’s a generous offer, venerable Mother, but you see,” He glanced at Geralt. 

Nenneke raised an eyebrow at him. “You would rather stay with him in the cold than spend the night in a warm bed?”

Jaskier scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at the priestess. “That just about sums it up, yeah.”

Nenneke laughed and threw them a knowing smile. “Have you tried kissing him? True love’s kiss has been known to cure all manner of curses.”

Jaskier felt himself blush but he brushed it off, putting his hands on his hips and flashing her a toothy smile. “Dearest Nenneke, I have a degree in the seven liberal arts from the esteemed university in Oxenfurt, I am a bard, poet and troubadour of famed renowned, and, I might add, an unparalleled lover. I am well aware of the power of true love’s kiss.”

“So have you tried it?”

Jaskier scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Of course I’ve tried it. Wait… what sort of kisses are we talking about here?”

Geralt let out a long drawn out whine and covered his snout with his paws. 

“Exactly, I love him but I’m not about to start making out with a wolf not even…” he cut himself off, Geralt might trust Nenneke but he was still reluctant to reveal his true nature to anyone outside of his pack, not unless he was forced to. “not even Geralt is that cute.”

“I will contact the local sorceress,” Nenneke said sharply, and Jaskier got the feeling that she didn’t really like him very much. “Make yourself at home in the gardens. Geralt?”

Geralt’s ears pricked up. 

“Don’t scare my girls.”

Geralt nodded. 

“And you, bard. Keep your hands to yourself. I know your sort.”

Jaskier gaped and put his hands on his hips. The accusation wasn’t entirely unfounded, at Oxenfurt he had loved freely and abundantly but he was with Geralt! Even if his boyfriend was currently a wolf. He wasn’t about to go cheating on his partner. He bit his cheek to stop a scathing insult flying out at the priestess. He may not believe in the gods but he knew it was foolish to be purposely disrespectful. Instead he put on his most charming smile and bowed. “As you wish.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and he winked. Geralt nudged his hand with his snout and Jaskier dug his fingers into the thick fur on Geralt’s neck. He glanced down at the wolf and tilted his head. “Shall we go find some shelter? Then I’ll see what I can do about finding us some food.”

Geralt wagged his tail and nuzzled against Jaskier’s leg. 

“Thank you, Nenneke. We appreciate your assistance.”

“I’ll leave some food in the courtyard, try and stay out of sight.”

Jaskier nodded. “We will. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \- Wolfie


	3. Chapter 3

Jaskier woke up with Geralt’s body draped inelegantly over his. He sniffed and mouthed at the fluffy white tail that was tickling his snout. When that didn’t get Geralt to move he bit the tail harder, not enough to make Geralt bleed but enough to elicit to yelp from the other wolf. Geralt growled and rolled off of Jaskier’s back, stretching his front paws out on the ground with a wide yawn. Jaskier tilted his head and then pounced on his boyfriend, bumping their noses together and mouthing at Geralt’s snout. Roach was safely being looked after by the younger priestesses at the temple, whilst Jaskier and Geralt hid out in the corners of the gardens until help arrived. 

Geralt let out a low growl and his ears twitched as he stared intently across the garden. Jaskier let go of Geralt’s ear and sniffed. There was a mage nearby. He could smell the burning scent of a portal ripping through the air, and a new floral perfume that didn’t match the temple gardens.

He whined and grabbed his pile of clothes before running off into the bushes. He shifted easily back into his human form, hopping on his feet at the rocks dug into his soles. “Oh shit!” 

He batted a branch away from his face and desperately tried to pull his trousers and shirt on. 

“Geralt?”

It was a soft female sounding voice, friendly but he heard another growl from Geralt. 

“Come on, come on, come on,” he muttered as he struggled to find the sleeves for his arms.

“Geralt of Rivia? I’m Triss Merigold. I’m here to help.”

“Oh bollocks!” Jaskier's shirt got caught on a branch and there was the telltale sound of fabric tearing. 

“Hello?”

Jaskier burst free from the bushes with his doublet on inside out. The sorceress, Triss if he’d heard correctly, looked less than impressed by his rather dramatic entrance. He brushed off his trousers and stuck out his hand. Triss shook it tentatively. 

“I’m Jaskier, Geralt’s… bard?” He glanced at the wolf who was glaring steadily at Triss. Jaskier dropped to the floor and wrapped an arm around Geralt’s neck. “He’s just a little bit shit with strangers.”

Jaskier was just glad then he didn’t recognise Triss from his childhood. That would have been awkward to say the least. His dreams were still haunted by violet eyes to this day. Yennefer hadn’t been the worst of the mages his parents had employed but those eyes… they were so unique, beautiful and terrifying. 

He barely suppressed a shudder. 

“You know Yennefer?” Triss asked with wide eyes. 

Jaskier closed his eyes and buried his face in Geralt’s fur to stop the wave of nausea. He’d forgotten that the most highly trained mages could read thoughts. Triss must have been a graduate from Aretuza if she knew Yennefer of Vengerberg. 

“Please stay out of my head,” he mumbled. 

“I am sorry, Jaskier. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Yeah well…” he trailed off. Geralt snarled at Triss, and Jaskier heard his teeth clack together. “Geralt, darling. It’s ok. She’s here to help, my dear. I’m fine I promise.”

Geralt turned around and butted his nose against Jaskier’s. 

Jaskier cupped Geralt’s face, kissing his snout. “I just have some bad experiences with mages, darling.”

“You’re the shifter.”

Geralt turned back to Triss faster than lightning and pounced. She blocked him with a spell and he yelped as he crumpled to the floor. Jaskier shifted, tearing out of his clothes and roaring as he landed in front of Geralt. His long tail flicked out behind him as he pointed the venomous prongs at Triss. He stood up on his hind legs and roared again as he flapped his wings. 

He heard Geralt huff behind him and he relaxed. Triss, who had been thrown back against the ground, moaned and pulled herself to her feet. Her thick curls fell in front of her eyes and she watched Jaskier and Geralt with wide-eyes. 

“I thought Yen was exaggerating. You’re incredible,” she breathed and took a step towards them. 

Jaskier hissed and scraped at the ground with his wings. 

“Easy, Jaskier. I don’t want to hurt you, remember? I’m here to help Geralt. I need to examine him, see if I can break the spell.” 

Jaskier didn’t want her near his mate and he hissed again, but Geralt had other ideas. He pounced on Jaskier’s back and bit the back of his neck. 

Jaskier’s legs gave way and he fell to the floor. He’d hadn’t realised that would work in this form. Geralt was a fucking bastard. Once Geralt let go he shuddered and shifted into a cat, curled up on the ground under his partner. 

Geralt licked his head once and sat down in front of Triss. 

“Will you let me help?” She asked. 

Jaskier looked up at Geralt who nodded once. 

“Jaskier?”

Jaskier hissed lightly but nodded. 

Geralt nudged Jaskier’s nose with his and then padded over to Triss. 

Triss put her hand on either side of Geralt’s head and closed her eyes. Jaskier snuggled up against Geralt’s side and tried to relax enough to purr. He knew the sound comforted Geralt when he was human and he hoped it would have the same effect as a wolf. Geralt was breathing heavily and his claws dug into the earth. 

“Oh Jaskier, killing him was not your smartest idea,” Triss sighed. 

Jaskier hissed at the witch. He’d already beaten himself up over that one enough in the last few days, but he knew he would do it again in a heartbeat. He would protect Geralt with his life and he’d genuinely though the mage had hurt his partner. 

“Hmm… no incantations. That’s a good sign. The spell was in whatever that dust was that covered Geralt,” Triss spoke almost as if she was in a trance. “I’ve not seen anything like it. He knew who you are, what you are. Perhaps it is safer this way.”

She sighed as she pulled away. Geralt gave a short sharp bark and tilted his head.

“I can’t help, but there is good news.”

Jaskier yowled at her and clambered onto Geralt’s back. He was once again hit with the urge to shift into a wolf to match his partner but he’d changed forms quickly and he wanted to preserve his energy. He still had an inherent distrust on mages and this one was too close to Geralt for his liking. 

“It should wear off soon. Nenneke said it had already been four days?”

Both Jaskier and Geralt nodded. 

“I can’t imagine it will be any more than another week.” 

Geralt let a long whine and his ears dropped. Jaskier mewed and nuzzled into Geralt’s fur. Triss hesitantly held her hand out and Geralt bumped his nose against her palm. Jaskier’s tail flicked out behind him as he glared at the witch. 

“Geralt wants you to know he’s ok, Jaskier,” She said in her simpering voice. 

Jaskier hissed. He knew Geralt was fine. He was the shifter. He knew how to read animals and he knew how to read his boyfriend. He didn’t need some fancy magic lady to tell him what’s what.

“He also says to stop being so dramatic.”

Jaskier yowled and flicked his tail before nipping Geralt’s ear. He wasn’t being dramatic. She was being an arse. He tugged at Geralt’s ear with his teeth, and the wolf let out a low warning growl. 

“Did you want some clothes, Jaskier?” Triss asked, hiding a giggle behind her hands. 

Jaskier’s first instinct was to shake his head and hiss at the sorceress but his own clothes were currently lying shredded on the ground. With a flick of his tail he nodded, yowling angrily. He could accept her generosity, it was her fault that he’d destroyed his clothes to begin with. She should have known better than to endanger his mate. Yes, he might be acting petty, but he was grumpy, and he didn’t exactly have a good history with mages. Geralt huffed, and Jaskier fell off his back as he also nodded. Jaskier had to dig his claws into Geralt’s thick white fur to keep balanced. 

Triss naturally found the whole affair far too funny for his liking but she weaved a set of beautiful emerald green clothes in the air, her eyes sparkling with mirth. Jaskier head butted Geralt with a meow, and with an audible sigh, Geralt took the silk clothes in his mouth. 

“You’re welcome, Geralt, and don’t be too angry at Jaskier. He has his reasons,” Triss said sweetly, holding out her hand so Geralt could bump his nose against it as a sort of goodbye. Triss then turned to Jaskier, smiling sadly “She isn’t as bad as you think.”

Jaskier hissed. He didn’t need a reminder of Yennefer and her startling violet eyes. 

“She’s been trying to find a way to help,” Triss insisted. 

This time it was Geralt that let out a low snarl, pawing at the ground. Jaskier flicked his ears, feeling happily smug at Geralt’s reaction to the witch’s statement. 

Triss just crossed her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes. “Not to cure him, that’s barbaric, but surely you’re curious? No one has ever heard of anything like him before. Yennefer has been trying to find others, she has hair and fur samples from Jaskier. If she can find others then, maybe you can finally understand where you come from, what you are?”

Jaskier narrowed his eyes at the witch and let out a soft hiss, before letting his magic loose. He slid off Geralt’s back as he changed back into his human form, taking his clothes from his White Wolf. Triss blushed at his sudden nakedness but he didn’t care. She knew what he was and he was done hiding his true self. 

“Yennefer worked for my mother.”

“She didn’t know about Julia’s true intentions when she agreed to help.”  
Jaskier scoffed. “A likely story.”

“Find her, she can help you,” Triss begged. 

“I don’t need help!” Jaskier snapped. “I don’t need fixing. I. Am. Fine! I have Geralt, and our pack, I have my music, my poetry, my love. I’m happy, Triss. Why would I ruin that?”

Geralt whined next to him. Jaskier threaded his fingers through the thick white fur on the back of Geralt’s neck. He peered down at the wolf who tilted his head, a slow wag of his tail. Jaskier frowned, trying to work out what his darling witcher was trying to tell him. “Geralt? Are you saying you think we should find Yennefer?”

Geralt nodded, yellow eyes blinking up at him. 

“The witch who was part of my utterly wonderful childhood?”

Geralt nodded again. 

Jaskier scoffed, looking between his wolf and Triss Merigold. Triss was smiling far too smugly, she knew she’d won. Jaskier was curious about his heritage that was true, and Geralt knew that. They’d looked through the old library at Kaer Morhen but found nothing substantial. Jaskier had decided then that it didn’t matter, but now the idea of finding his own kind was once again dangling so tantalisingly within his grasp… 

But then again… 

So was Yennefer of Vengerberg.

Was he really ready to see her again? Would he ever be?

He looked down at Geralt, chewing his lip. Geralt butted his nose into Jaskier’s palm. Jaskier smiled faintly and nodded. He wasn’t ready to see Yennefer again, but with Geralt by his side he could do it.

“Alright then,” he said, his voice only cracking a little bit. “Where do we find Yennefer?”

Triss smirked, putting her hands on her hips. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to change Geralt back... but honestly I liked the way this ended so I left it. Sorry! He'll be back to his usual witchery self soon! :D As always I'm on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/) if you want to come yell at me some more. It's mostly witcher stuff :D I also write a lot of shorter ficlets on there, which I am very slowly loading onto AO3. 
> 
> \- Wolfie

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com).
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
